Czas leczy rany
by nensha
Summary: Pewnej nocy dwóch dorosłych facetów usiadło przy butelce i zaczęło rozliczać się z własną, momentami przykrą przeszłością. Bardzo stary fanfik, mający głęboko w poważaniu cały kanon znany z mangi.


A bo byłam na święta wielkanocne w domu rodzinnym i z braku laku przeczytałam sobie 24 tomy _Naruto_, które wciąż stoją na półce w moim pokoju. I tak mi się przypomniał poniższy fanfik, który napisałam w wieku 17 lat, a który wciąż trzymam na dysku, bo mam do niego ogromny sentyment i wyrażał całe moje pragnienie "udoroślenia" tejże mangi.

Dacie wiarę, że chociaż napisałam ten tekst w jeden wieczór, to wracałam do niego i poprawiałam go przez prawie osiem lat? Wielokrotnie zmieniała mi się wizja relacji między tą dwójką a także "historical background" całej opowieści, ale jedno pozostało całkowicie niezmienione - stan psychiki obu bohaterów.

Gdy ten tekst pisałam, wiele postaci i wątków było w ogóle nieznanych. Ja sama do dzisiaj nie przeczytałam mangi w całości, drugiej części nie znam praktycznie w ogóle, dlatego jest tu sporo sprzeczności z dalszymi wydarzeniami ;) Jedyne wieści jakie do mnie dotarły, to pojedyncze rozdziały albo przyuważone fanarty - stąd na przykład wiem o istnieniu Yamato. Spowodowane jest to tym, że miałam później inną wizję mangi, niż tę zaprezentowaną przez Kishimoto i zwyczajnie dalsze rozdziały nie podobały mi się.

Ta "moja" wizja robi z kanonem co chce, ale pamiętajcie, że napisałam to dobre kilka lat przed tym, jak się manga zakończyła i wiele wątków się ujawniło. I wciąż przemawia do mnie dużo bardziej, niż to co zobaczyłam w oryginalnym ostatnim rozdziale :)

Nie dzielę na żadne rozdziały, bo ja zawsze widziałam to jako jedną całość, coś co można połknąć na jeden raz.

* * *

**Czas leczy rany**

* * *

_Mówią, że czas leczy rany,_

_Wszystko w niepamięć odpływa;_

_Lecz moje serce wciąż szlocha żałośnie,_

_Gdy wspomnienie sprzed lat w nim odżywa!_

George Orwell, "Rok 1984"

Czas leczy rany, mawiają.

Dziesięć lat po jego nieszczęsnym odejściu z osady nie obserwował już tylu złowrogich spojrzeń co zaraz po powrocie. Na wielkiego hokage, dopiero wówczas poczuł się tutaj naprawdę źle i nieswojo. Nie sądził, że samotność z wyboru różni się czymś od odtrącenia przez innych, po jakimś czasie przekonał się jednak, że to zupełnie coś innego – gdy sam się izolował, mieszkańcy nie traktowali go z taką pogardą... Czasem nawet miał tego dystansu tak dosyć, że chciał znowu opuścić wioskę. Ale nie zrobił tego i dzisiaj już tylko najbardziej zawzięci i pamiętliwi nazywali go "tym zdrajcą Uchiha".

Chociaż właściwie fakt, że nie tylko nie ustawano w jego poszukiwaniach – buntownika, który przecież w niczym nie był lepszy od innych mu podobnych – ale też pozwolono mu wrócić do osady, zdziwił go trochę. Z czasem zaczął myśleć, że te pościgi wysyłane są chyba już tylko w celu zabicia go, ale mimo to, gdy w końcu jeden z nich go dopadł i wcale wykończyć nie miał zamiaru, a zamiast tego chciał zabrać z powrotem do Konohy, nie protestował. Zrobił już wszystko, co było jego celem i wtedy było mu kompletnie obojętne, gdzie będzie żył i czy w ogóle będzie.

Ale jednak wrócił do wioski. Niedługo potem oficjalnie zdobył poziom chuunina, po czterech latach udało mu się nawet awansować na jounina, wykonał kilka ważniejszych misji, czym trochę zrehabilitował się w oczach innych, pozbył się wszystkich posiadłości należących do jego rodziny i kupił sobie mieszkanko na obrzeżach Konohy. Było bardzo małe i wszędzie miał stąd daleko, ale jemu wystarczało w zupełności, bo i tak bywał w nim tylko w przerwach między kolejnymi misjami. A za dodatkowy plus uznawał względny spokój. Jasne, że za sumę, jaką dostał za ziemię Uchihów mógłby do końca życia leżeć do góry brzuchem i nic nie robić, ale on _musiał_ czymś się zająć. Czuł, że bezczynność chybaby go wykończyła.

W gruncie rzeczy żyło mu się teraz całkiem nienajgorzej. Mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że w pewien sposób w końcu jest zadowolony, coś w jego życiu jakoś się w końcu unormowało.

Ziewnął szeroko. Był zmęczony po misji, jednak niezbyt śpiący. Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu, ale musiało być już bardzo późno. Jedynie w nielicznych oknach paliły się światła, a po ulicach snuli się już tylko pojedynczy ludzie – w większości ci, którzy wieczorem nieco przesadzili z piciem. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy w jednym z nich rozpoznał swojego byłego nauczyciela z Akademii, tego samego, który rozmawiał z jego ojcem podczas pierwszego dnia w szkole. Nie pamiętał już jego nazwiska, ale czy ono było choć trochę ważne?

Przeszedł przez kilka uliczek. Nie bardzo wiedział, dokąd się kieruje, po prostu szedł przed siebie. Nie interesowało go nawet, dokąd dojdzie. Miał jutro – a raczej dzisiaj, na pewno było już grubo po północy – przed sobą cały wolny dzień, więc równie dobrze mógłby teraz przyłączyć się do tych zataczających się pijaków. Wytrzeźwieć też by zdążył, bo dostał czterodniowy urlop.

Ale nagle okolica, w której się znalazł, wydała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Zamrugał oczyma. Oczywiście. Tutaj mieszkał Naruto. Tylko... co z tego? Wciąż pamiętał, jakim wzrokiem spojrzał na niego ten idiota, gdy go odszukał. Jakim wzrokiem patrzył na niego przez kolejny rok. Uzumaki mówił, że chce jego powrotu, jednak spojrzenie miał pełne pogardy – jakby patrzył na wroga.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że było mu to całkowicie obojętne. Choć trudność sprawiało mu przyznanie się nawet przed samym sobą, wiedział, że opinia Naruto jest dla niego ważna.

Obecnie rozmawiali już ze sobą, czasem nawet chodzili tak jak kiedyś na ramen, ale on czuł, że Uzumaki wciąż ma do niego żal. Zastanawiał się jedynie, o co dokładnie: o sam fakt opuszczenia wioski, o odejście do wroga, czy o coś zupełnie innego?

Ostatnio miał też nieznośne wrażenie, że z Naruto dzieje się coś dziwnego. Uzumaki coraz częściej popadał z jednej skrajnej emocji w drugą, potrafił śmiać się szaleńczo i bezpośrednio po tym miewać stany depresyjne. Co prawda zawsze na wszystko reagował żywiołowo i był trochę zbyt wylewny jeśli chodziło o emocje, więc ostatecznie takie zawahania nastrojów, o ile miał je w większym towarzystwie, inni komentowali śmiechem. Choć Naruto nic nie mówił i śmiał się dzielnie ze wszystkimi, on czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Naruto coś ukrywał, tego był pewien – w końcu znał Uzumakiego kawał czasu i nauczył się rozpoznawać jego nastroje. Powstawało jednak pytanie co stało się w jego życiu, czego tak bardzo nie chciał ujawnić?

Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odpędzić od siebie nadmiar myśli. Spojrzał w otwarte okno – Naruto pewnie teraz spał, jak każdy normalny człowiek. Chociaż... Nie, chyba mu się nie wydawało, że zobaczył tam czerwoną poświatę? _Pewnie to tylko ja jestem zmęczony... Ale muszę sprawdzić, co się dzieje..._

Zapukał dwa razy. Nic. _Na pewno śpi, ale..._ Zapukał znowu, tym razem mocniej. Drzwi nagle uchyliły się z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem. Zawahał się. Czy może tak w środku nocy wchodzić do czyjegoś domu?

_Ninja nigdy nie powinien się wahać._

Pozbywając się resztek wątpliwości, wślizgnął się przez szparę w drzwiach. W środku było cicho i ciemno, ale od razu uderzył go w nozdrza dziwny, kwaśno-metaliczny zapach. Inuzuka pewnie mógłby wyczytać – albo raczej wywąchać – z niego coś więcej, jemu skojarzył się tylko z polami bitew, ze smrodem spoconych i zakrwawionych ninja.

Coś było nie tak. Postąpił ostrożnie kilka kroków do przodu.

— Czego? — rozległo się nagle gdzieś z prawej. Wzdrygnął się. Głos bez wątpienia należał do Naruto, ale było w nim pełno dziwnej obcości i zła, czego w tym znanym mu głosie nie słyszał nigdy.

— Naruto? Gdzie jesteś? — spytał w ciemność.

— Pytam jeszcze raz, czego? Czego tu szukasz, Sasuke Uchiha?

Coś było _zdecydowanie_ nie tak. Sasuke cofnął się pod ścianę, mając nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętał miejsce, w którym był włącznik światła. Uniósł rękę i wymacał przycisk. Podziękował w duchu własnemu szczęściu i włączył światło.

Po jego prawej stronie rzeczywiście był Naruto. I w dodatku wyglądał tak, że na ułamek sekundy Sasuke zamarł. Oczywiście, widział tę przemianę wcześniej, tylko że ta, której był świadkiem teraz, prawie nie przypominała poprzednich. Chociaż wokół Naruto jarzyła się słaba czerwona poświata, to już paznokcie i blizny na jego policzkach wyglądały całkiem normalnie. Uzumaki klęczał pochylony na podłodze, miał zamknięte oczy i zaciśnięte zęby. Z kącika ust zwieszała się nitka śliny. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze: wyglądało to tak, jakby trząsł się z zimna, ale twarz pokrywał mu pot, a koszulka przykleiła się do pleców. W zaciśniętej pięści trzymał kunaia, którego wbijał sobie w lewe ramię. Po jego ręce ciekła strużka krwi, tworząc małą kałużę na podłodze.

— Odejdź stąd, Sasuke Uchiha — przemówił Naruto, wciąż tym samym złym głosem. — Jemu nie pomożesz. I tak go zabiję.

— Co?!

— Idź sobie... — Tym razem głos brzmiał zupełnie inaczej. Ten Sasuke znał, choć przeraziło go to, jaki był on słaby.

Naruto nieco podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Sasuke zobaczył to, czego najbardziej się obawiał – zamiast błękitnych tęczówek były teraz żółte, przedzielone pionową źrenicą.

I jednocześnie doznał szoku, bo w tych zwierzęcych oczach, które on zapamiętał, nie widział teraz ani nienawiści, ani szaleństwa. Żółte oczy patrzyły z błaganiem.

— Do cholery jasnej, chociaż raz mnie posłuchaj... Wynoś się... — wyszeptał Naruto, trzęsąc się jak w febrze. Kilka kropel potu spłynęło mu po nosie i brodzie na podłogę. — Po prostu spieprzaj...

— Naruto, co ty robisz, na wielkiego hokage?

Uzumaki drgnął, jakby miał zamiar rzucić się na Sasuke, a jego dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na kunaiu.

— Powiedziałem, wynoś się, Uchiha. — ponownie odezwał się zły głos. — Albo wyniosą cię w plastikowym worku. — Usta Naruto rozciągnęły się w krzywym, strasznym uśmiechu, odsłaniając lisie kły.

Nie wiedział, co kazało mu to zrobić, wszystko potoczyło się jak lawina. Prawie bezwiednie skumulował czakrę w prawej dłoni, doskoczył do Naruto i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Uzumakiego odrzuciło aż pod ścianę, kunai wypadł mu z ręki i potoczył się dalej, zostawiając za sobą czerwony ślad. Naruto nie podnosił się, leżał na brzuchu, twarzą zwróconą ku podłodze. Sasuke, mając szczerą nadzieję, że jednak nie złamał mu szczęki ani nosa, podszedł ostrożnie do niego, gotów na reakcję. Powoli odwrócił go na plecy i odetchnął z ulgą. Oczy Uzumakiego znowu były błękitne, a on sam przestał się tak trząść, choć twarz miał teraz poszarzałą, jakby właśnie przeszedł jakąś chorobę.

— Sam nie wiem, czy ci za to dać w pysk, czy podziękować... — wychrypiał Naruto, wypluwając krew z ust i próbując uspokoić oddech. Przetarł sobie twarz dłonią i odgarnął z oczu mokre włosy. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że to coś da?

— Odpowiadając nie po kolei: nie wiedziałem — przyznał Sasuke beznamiętnie. — Co do twojego pierwszego stwierdzenia, najlepiej powiedz mi, o co chodziło i będziemy kwita — mruknął.

Naruto tylko wpatrywał się w sufit, leżąc na plecach. Potem, wciąż milcząc, wolno podniósł się i usiadł pod ścianą, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Wbił paznokcie w materiał spodni i wpatrzył się w sobie tylko znany punkt na podłodze. Wyglądał teraz tak żałośnie jak małe dziecko, które nie do końca wie za co zostało skrzyczane.

— Chcę pić — oznajmił Uzumaki nieoczekiwanie.

— Poczekaj. Coś przyniosę.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę kuchni, z zamiarem poszukania butelki wody. Gdy znalazł się przy szafkach, obejrzał się i zerknął na Naruto. Uzumaki dalej siedział pod ścianą, ale teraz ostrożnie zdejmował przepoconą koszulkę. Potem sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wyjął z niej – jakby specjalnie przygotowany wcześniej – rulonik bandażu i zaczął obwiązywać sobie skaleczone ramię.

Sasuke ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu uderzył go fakt, że Naruto żył jak asceta. Miał tylko najpotrzebniejsze sprzęty – łóżko, chwiejący się stół, jeden fotel, dwie szafki w aneksie kuchennym, mała lodówka. Nie było nawet szafy ani krzeseł. A przecież był pewien, że gdy odwiedził to mieszkanie ostatni raz, widział jeszcze kilka krzeseł, dużą komodę, mikrofalówkę, kanapę... Wyjął szklankę, ale gdy przypadkowo nią potrząsnął, coś w niej zagrzechotało. Przyłożył rękę do brzegu naczynia i przewrócił je do góry dnem. Na jego dłoń wypadł... naszyjnik, który dawno temu Piąta Hokage podarowała Naruto. Skąd on tu się wziął? O ile Sasuke pamiętał, Uzumaki nigdy nie rozstawał się z kryształem Tsunade, zawsze nosił go na szyi.

— Czego szukasz? — usłyszał tuż za plecami. Naruto podszedł do niego bezszelestnie. _O tak, jego obecne umiejętności skradania się w niczym nie przypominają tych wcześniejszych_.

— Szklanki. Pustej — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i pokazał mu naszyjnik.

Naruto nachylił się nad jego dłonią. Chwycił dwoma palcami za sznurek, uniósł kryształ i chwilę przyglądał mu się, marszcząc brwi. Potem położył wisiorek na stole i wtedy zauważył szklankę w ręce Sasuke. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Chciałeś mi dać wody?

— Chciałeś pić, nie?

— No... Tak, ale ja nie o takim piciu mówiłem.

Otworzył dolną szafkę, chwilę w niej pogrzebał i wyciągnął stamtąd butelkę czerwonego wina.

— Właściwie to ja niespecjalnie lubię pić, więc nic innego nie mam — zaczął tłumaczyć Naruto, krytycznie przyglądając się butelce. — To wino ma dziesięć lat. — Z jakiegoś powodu skrzywił się lekko. — Miało być na specjalną okazję. Ale nie ma sensu czekać dłużej, skoro nie było jej do tej pory... Też się napijesz?

— Właściwie to nie jestem pewny, czy...

— Jesteś facetem czy nie? Mogę ci zrobić herbaty, jeśli masz słabą głowę.

— Nienawidzę cię, nienawidziłem i nienawidzić zawsze będę, Naruto Uzumaki. Dawaj szkło.

— Nie mam kieliszków. Potłukłem. Ale szklanki chyba wystarczą... No i ostatnio... rozwaliłem wszystkie krzesła. — Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. — Jest fotel.

— Nie szkodzi, nie muszę sadzać dupy na miękkim. Przez ostatnie trzy dni zdążyłem przywyknąć do siedzenia i spania na gołej ziemi. Podłoga jest przynajmniej ciepła.

— A co robiłeś na misji? — zainteresował się Naruto, stawiając na dywanie dwie szklanki, z których jedna była nieco wyszczerbiona i butelkę z ciemnego szkła.

— Szukałem dwóch nukeninów. Nasi, choć technika walki podobna do tych z Ame — stwierdził, mimo woli wpadając w oficjalny ton. — W bezpośrednich starciach słabizna, nieźli w iluzjach i w ukrywaniu się. Dlatego aż trzy dni ich tropiłem.

— Wytropiłeś?

— Mhm.

— Zabiłeś?

— Mhm.

— A mogłeś ich sprowadzić z powrotem?

Pokręcił głową.

Kłamał. Bo mógł. Oni oczywiście nie chcieli wracać, ale teraz czuł, że zrezygnował za szybko. Nie powinien był ich tak szybko zabijać. Właściwie to w ogóle nie powinien. Ale nagle sytuacja wydała mu się żałośnie znajoma i poczuł do uciekinierów takie obrzydzenie, że nie mógł nad sobą zapanować. A potem czuł tylko i wyłącznie wściekłość, że ze wszystkich misji, jakie mogła mu dać Piąta, dała akurat tę – która była w gruncie rzeczy całkiem prosta, i którą równie dobrze mógł wykonać nawet ktoś niższy rangą od niego. Zupełnie jak gdyby Tsunade specjalnie chciała go sprawdzić. W raporcie napisał, że działał w obronie własnej, chociaż nie był pewny, czy w to uwierzyła. No ale jakby nie było, misję zakończył przecież sukcesem – dwóch zbuntowanych mniej...

Przez chwilę pili w milczeniu.

— Czemu schowałeś naszyjnik do szklanki?

— Żeby ktoś go połknął — mruknął Uzumaki.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

— No to inaczej. Dlaczego go w ogóle zdjąłeś?

— Nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z jakimkolwiek hokage — powiedział powoli Naruto, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

— O ile pamiętam, to zawsze chciałeś zostać jednym z nich.

— No właśnie. O ile pamiętasz — powtórzył Uzumaki ponuro, unosząc szklankę do ust.

— No tak — ciągnął Sasuke niezrażony — ale jako syn Czwartego coś wspólnego mieć będziesz zawsze, nieprawdaż?

Naruto zakrztusił się pitym właśnie winem.

— S-skąd wiesz?! — wydusił, kiedy już znowu mógł normalnie oddychać.

— Nie jestem ślepy — powiedział Sasuke z satysfakcją. — Widziałem przecież portrety Czwartego nie raz i nie dwa, z wiekiem robisz się do niego coraz bardziej podobny. Chociaż do tej pory tylko to podejrzewałem — przyznał. — Ale twoja reakcja każe mi pozbyć się wątpliwości.

— No proszę, jednak przez prawie pół życia niesprawiedliwie uważałem cię za idiotę — stwierdził Naruto z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym otarł usta z czerwonych kropelek. — Poza tymi, którzy znali moich rodziców, nikt o tym nie wie. Chyba — dodał po namyśle.

— Skoro sam się nie chwaliłeś... Właściwie czemu się do tego nie przyznajesz?

Naruto zaśmiał się krótko.

— Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się działo? Naruto Uzumaki, ten idiota i potwór to syn legendarnego ninja... Daj spokój — mruknął, poważniejąc nagle. — Teraz już rozumiem Konohamaru, też nie chciałbym być traktowany jak ktoś lepszy tylko dlatego, że mój ojciec był tym, kim był. Zresztą, przywykłem do czegoś dokładnie odwrotnego... Dziwne, ale jesteś pierwszym, który się sam zorientował, wiesz?

— Miło. — Sasuke dolał sobie wina. — Chociaż dalej nie wiem, skąd u ciebie taka nagła niechęć do hokage. Bo nie wmówisz mi, że tylko przez widzenie ciebie wyłącznie jako syna Czwartego, co zresztą póki co nie ma miejsca...

Naruto milczał chwilę.

— To jest ostatnio coraz częstsze — powiedział cicho.

— To?

Uzumaki pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

— Wiesz, co _to_ było? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: — Dziewięcioogoniasty. Chce wyjść . Słyszę, jak do mnie mówi, czuję się jakby... jakby wyżerał mnie od środka. Moc pieczęci ciągle słabnie, więc muszę się jeszcze bardziej starać, a ja... Boję się, że już dłużej nie dam mu rady. — Ostatnie dwa zdania wyszeptał.

_I tak go zabiję..._

Opuścił głowę, tak że Sasuke nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy. Widział za to, jak drżą mu ściskające szklankę dłonie.

— Wielki Minato Namikaze, Czwarty Hokage, najlepszy wojownik, jakiego miała Konoha, bohater, który dwadzieścia dwa lata temu uratował wioskę od całkowitego zniszczenia, chwalcie go i bijcie mu pokłony, kurwa mać — wyrecytował Naruto, a w jego głosie pojawiła się taka gorycz, jakiej Sasuke jeszcze nigdy u nikogo nie słyszał. — Gdy się dowiedziałem, że to mój ojciec, na początku straszliwie się ucieszyłem. Mimo wszystko. Pomyślałem sobie, że w końcu przestanę być dzieciakiem, który nie wie, skąd się wziął i nawet będę mógł stanąć obok ciebie i innych z najlepszych klanów. No i wreszcie przestać zazdrościć wam wszystkim pochodzenia. Czułem się fantastycznie, ale... potem przypomniałem sobie to, co było wcześniej. To wszystko przez niego, bo gdyby nie przyszło mu do głowy robić ze mnie słoik na demona, nie musiałbym przez to wszystko przechodzić. — Naruto uniósł głowę i utkwił swoje błękitne spojrzenie w rozmówcy. — Ty powinieneś mnie przecież rozumieć. Wiesz, jakie to uczucie, gdy widzisz w oczach innych tylko pogardę, prawda? Też nie miałeś lekko.

Sasuke nie odzywał się. Uzumaki utrafił w sedno. Owszem, wiedział jak to jest i też mu się to wcale nie podobało. Tylko że w jego przypadku sam sobie był winny.

— A... nie wiem, nie oceniasz go trochę za surowo? — zapytał.

— Sasuke, sam powiedz, ale tak szczerze — zaczął Naruto cierpliwie — jaki ojciec chciałby, aby jego syn miał całkowicie spieprzone dzieciństwo? Albo żeby prawie co wieczór musiał się haratać, aby uspokoić to _coś_ — to słowo wymówił z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem — w środku? I żył z ciągłą myślą, że kolejny dzień to może być już ostatni?

Chyba tylko taki, który nie kochałby swojego syna, pomyślał ponuro Sasuke, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Wiem, co teraz pomyślałeś — Uzumaki pokiwał głową — bo któregoś dnia też doszedłem do tego wniosku. Nie wiem, co nim kierowało, gdy pieczętował _to coś_. Jiraya ciągle powtarzał mi, że to nie tak, bo mając _to_ w sobie mogę wszystko, że to wielka moc i dlatego Czwarty to zrobił: abym przez takie połączenie zyskał siłę, stał się wyjątkowy, dokonał wielkich rzeczy, albo w przyszłości zajął jego miejsce... — prychnął pogardliwie. — Pierdolenie! Chrzanię taki prezent. Tak naprawdę to przez _to_ nigdy nie miałem szansy na zostanie hokage. I wiedzieli o tym wszyscy dookoła, tylko nie ja — dodał, bardziej do siebie.

— Um, to może powinni założyć ci nową pieczęć, skoro ta traci moc? — podsunął Sasuke. — Jestem pewny, że Tsunade albo Jiraya potrafiliby to zrobić...

— Uważasz mnie za głupiego? Oczywiście, że z nimi o tym rozmawiałem. Teraz trochę żałuję, że w ogóle im o tym wspomniałem, ale wracając do tematu — uniósł w górę dwa palce — są dwa zasadnicze minusy. Raz, żeby założyć nową, trzeba by zdjąć starą przynajmniej na chwilę, a to już wystarczy, żeby _to_ wylazło i prawdopodobnie... — Zawiesił głos i przejechał sobie palcem po szyi. — Dwa, ani Tsunade ani ten stary perwers zupełnie nie wykazują chęci poświęcenia swoich dusz, a ta jest potrzebna przy pieczętowaniu. Orochimaru pewnie też to potrafił robić i jakby go tak zmusić, to nikt by za nim nie rozpaczał, no ale sam mu rozwaliłeś łeb — zauważył cierpko. — Nie, ta opcja odpada, co już zresztą pewnie sam zauważyłeś — podsumował nieco znudzonym tonem.

— Okej, a co z kontrolą demona? — spytał Sasuke, przekrzywiając głowę. — Wiem, że teraz jest gorzej, ale pamiętam, że kiedyś potrafiłeś całkiem nieźle to robić.

Naruto prychnął.

— Kiedyś. Kiedyś było inaczej. Był Yamato. Pamiętasz go w ogóle? — dodał zgryźliwie.

Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Przynajmniej na tyle, ile pamiętać mógł, bo Yamato pojawił się w drużynie siódmej krótko już po jego odejściu. A odszedł niedługo po jego powrocie.

Powiedzenie "najlepsi giną w najżałośniejszy sposób" ukuto tuż po śmierci Trzeciego Hokage, który zginął z ręki własnego, oszczędzonego niegdyś ucznia. Nikt nie przyznawał się do stworzenia tego zwrotu i nikt też otwarcie nie mówił o tym, do jakiego wydarzenia miało się odnosić, ale wkrótce i tak przyjął się on szybko w wielu dziedzinach życia.

Tymczasem powiedzenie to pasowało do Yamato jeszcze lepiej niż do Trzeciego. Cztery lata temu dowodził on wyprawą do Oto, gdy okazało się, że po Orochimaru pozostali jeszcze jacyś zwolennicy, chcący "kontynuować jego wielkie dzieło". Rozwiązania pokojowe nie sprawdziły się, więc cała grupa musiała walczyć. I byłaby to jedna z najbardziej udanych misji, gdyby... no właśnie. Nikt nie wiedział, co Yamato strzeliło do głowy, aby tak łamać zasady bezpieczeństwa. Z relacji Sakury, która brała udział w wyprawie jako medyk, wynikało, że pierwszy błąd popełnił on, gdy schylił się nad ciałem o wiele niżej niż powinien. Bo szybko okazało się, że nie schylał się wcale nad trupem i niedobitek miał w sobie jeszcze dość siły, aby skumulować w dłoni całą pozostałą czakrę i gołą dłonią przebić się aż do serca Yamato. Najwyraźniej nie miał on po prostu pojęcia, iż jeden z nich jest jeszcze tak żywotny, ale ten drugi błąd, brak skupienia i szybkiej reakcji drogo go kosztował. Sakura powiedziała potem, cała roztrzęsiona, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego – serce było zgniecione na miazgę, oderwane od aorty i żył głównych, nawet nie próbowała tego wszystkiego sklejać. Yamato zginął od razu, z głupim wyrazem zdziwienia na twarzy.

— Ale dawałeś sobie też radę sam — mruknął Sasuke, czując, że brakuje mu już argumentów.

Naruto zagryzł wargi, w zamyśleniu wodząc palcem po brzegu szklanki.

— Tylko że _to_ jest coraz silniejsze, Sasuke — powiedział w końcu zrezygnowanym tonem. — A ja ciągle tak samo słaby. Nie wiem, czy jest sens dalej walczyć.

_Co ten idiota gada?_

Uzumaki, w przeciwieństwie do niego, zawsze wierzył, że ma w sobie siłę, nawet jeżeli jej wcale nie było. Tylko że akurat on naprawdę stał się silny, właściwie dorównywał poziomem hokage. Przy tym spoważniał, może niedużo, jednak spontaniczności i intuicji pozostało mu dokładnie tyle, ile było potrzebne do podjęcia szybkiej i ryzykownej, ale dobrej decyzji, kiedy zaczynało się robić gorąco. Właśnie dlatego drużyny pod jego dowództwem miały zawsze najlepsze wyniki przy zerowych stratach własnych i wkrótce wyprawa na misję koordynowaną przez Naruto Uzumakiego stała się gwarancją powrotu w jednym kawałku. Nigdy nie wahał się ani chwili, by osobiście wkroczyć do akcji, gdy chodziło o życie członków grupy, choć przez to niejednokrotnie właśnie on był tym, który potem spędzał w szpitalu najwięcej czasu. Dlatego Sasuke uważał za wysoce niesprawiedliwe, że Naruto wciąż był tylko chuuninem, na którego awansował zresztą dość późno i po wielkich trudnościach, podczas gdy większość z ich rocznika, włącznie z nim, już dawno otrzymała stopień jounina. I wcale nie sądził, że jakikolwiek demon jest tu przeszkodą.

— Ty, słaby? — Nachylił się i chwycił Naruto za ramiona. — O czym ty mówisz, czy w ogóle siebie słyszysz? Ja nie miałbym już z tobą szans! Chcesz się poddać? A co z wioską, w której żyjesz, chcesz ją zniszczyć? Stałeś się już takim egoistą? Wiesz, że teraz nie będzie kto miał zapieczętować demona, jeśli on się uwolni... Do jasnej cholery, czy teraz to role się odwracają, czy ja ciebie mam umoralniać?! — krzyknął.

— Wioska? — Na twarzy Uzumakiego pojawił się grymas. — A niby co to wszystko mnie obchodzi? Czemu akurat ja mam to za was znosić i cierpieć w milczeniu? Jestem taki sam, jak ty, wcale nie silniejszy. Sto razy bardziej wolałbym być zwykłym przeciętniakiem, niż do śmierci znosić te — zawahał się na moment, szukając właściwego słowa — ataki, co zresztą pewnie będzie już niedł...

— Przestań! — przerwał mu Sasuke, puszczając go. — Nawet tak nie mów, idioto!

— Wiesz co? Przez to wszystko nauczyłem się jednego, żeby nie uciekać przed prawdą. I powiem ci coś jeszcze. Albo umrę, bo _to_ samo złamie pieczęć, albo własnymi rękoma wszystko zakończę — powiedział przerażająco spokojnie Naruto i wypił zawartość swojej szklanki jednym haustem, po czym napełnił ją znowu.

— Do cholery jasnej, nic nie zakończysz, rozumiesz? — warknął Sasuke, a głos aż drżał mu z wściekłości.

— Niby dlaczego nie?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że słyszy z ust Uzumakiego takie słowa. Normalny człowiek – a, mimo wszystko, za takiego uważał Naruto – nie mówi o tym tak... _lekceważąco_.

— Bo osobiście cię zatrzymam. Zapamiętaj to sobie, kretynie.

— No więc może ty mnie wyręczysz?

Sasuke zamrugał.

— O czym ty znowu gadasz?

— Już raz ci się prawie udało mnie wykończyć, nie? — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Naruto, a, czego Sasuke nie był do końca pewien, jego oczy na moment zapłonęły żółcią. — Nie chciałbyś znowu spróbować? Teraz nie będę tak się stawiał, obiecuję. — Na usta Uzumakiego wpełzł złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Zamknij się — wycedził Sasuke, zaciskając pięści. Nie mógł już znieść tego gadania Naruto. — Zamknij się, bo nie ręczę za siebie...

— A co mi zrobisz? — zapytał bezczelnie.

Kolejny raz tej nocy impulsywnie podniósł rękę na Uzumakiego. Jego pięść wystrzeliła w kierunku twarzy Naruto, ale tym razem był jednak wolniejszy. Uzumaki błyskawicznie chwycił go lewą ręką za nadgarstek i mocno ścisnął, blokując uderzenie. Pełna szklanka Naruto przewróciła się, barwiąc dywan na ciemną czerwień.

_Naprawdę się poprawił, sukinsyn. W ogóle nie przypomina tego niedojdy sprzed kilku lat..._

Chwilę patrzyli sobie z bliska w oczy. Na twarzy Naruto nie było teraz widać absolutnie żadnych emocji, była czysta jak niezapisana kartka papieru.

A potem, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, Uzumaki uderzył go otwartą dłonią w splot słoneczny. Zrobił to lekko i jakby od niechcenia, ale też wystarczająco silnie, aby Sasuke nie mógł złapać tchu. Oparł się obiema dłońmi o podłogę, oddychając ciężko.

— Nie poznaję cię, Naruto, kompletnie nie poznaję... — wykrztusił.

— Daruj sobie takie teksty, co? Każdy się zmienił. Ja, ty, Sakura...

— Po niej to ja żadnych zmian nie widzę — przerwał mu Sasuke, przyciskając sobie rękę do miejsca, w które został uderzony. _Cholera, silny jest..._ — Może oprócz tego, że w końcu się ode mnie odpieprzyła.

Naruto niespodziewanie się roześmiał. Śmiał się głośno, szczerze, prawie tak jak za dawnych lat. Jego ponury nastrój sprzed kilku chwil zupełnie gdzieś zniknął.

— No wiesz, ta szrama trochę zniszczyła twoją śliczną buźkę...

Sasuke automatycznie dotknął jasnej, szerokiej blizny, zaczynającej się nad prawą brwią, przecinającą czoło i nos i kończącej na policzku pod lewym okiem. Teraz była to jego jedyna pamiątka po bracie. Nie przejmował się specjalnie tą szramą, wielu ninja w wiosce nosiło takie ślady na twarzach. I chociaż przy obecnym poziomie medycyny ich zlikwidowanie nie stanowiło większego problemu, to mało który ninja z niego korzystał. Co prawda taki zabieg do tanich nie należał – choć akurat on mógłby sobie na niego pozwolić – ale nie chodziło tu wcale o względy finansowe. Po prostu, choć nikt się do tego otwarcie nie przyznawał, duże blizny były pożądane. A najlepiej, gdy miało się je w jakimś widocznym miejscu – wtedy potencjalny klient od razu wiedział, że ma do czynienia z kimś doświadczonym i odważnym. Przez to właśnie dużo zadań stawało się prostszych, bo – przykładowo – delikwent, którego miało się ochraniać, nie panikował w razie ataku, wiedząc, że osłania go profesjonalista, a nie jakiś wymuskany chłopczyk.

Paradoksalnie więc porządne oberwanie po pysku ułatwiało życie. Jemu też, choć prawdą było, że blizna go szpeciła. Ale kompletnie się tym nie przejmował, cieszył się raczej, że nie stracił oka.

— Ty chyba jesteś za to zadowolony? Że Sakura szaleje teraz za tobą?

— A wiesz — Naruto podrapał się po głowie — że tak jakoś nie bardzo.

Sasuke uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

— Podobała ci się. I to długo.

— W końcu przyjęła do wiadomości, że masz ją gdzieś... I jakoś tak mniej więcej w tym samym czasie mnie też jej obojętność w końcu zmęczyła — przyznał Naruto, wzruszając ramionami. — Pewnie nie powinienem tak mówić, ale chyba w końcu zdałem sobie sprawę jaka z niej pizda, gdy sobie ze mną pogrywała. Z Lee zresztą też to robiła. Lepiej późno niż wcale, co?

— Może. Czyli wszyscy wróciliśmy prawie do punktu wyjścia?

— Najwyraźniej — przytaknął spokojnie Uzumaki. — Obrzydliwa ironia losu.

— Ale przynajmniej ja mam teraz święty spokój — powiedział Sasuke i napił się wina.

— Święty spokój? O czym ty mówisz? — Teraz to Naruto był zdziwiony. — Rozumiem, kiedyś chciałeś zabić Itachiego i nie miałeś na to czasu albo ochoty, nieważne zresztą, ale teraz twój brat nie żyje i chyba swój tok myślenia mógłbyś trochę zmienić?

— I nawzajem, Naruto. Też nigdy cię z żadną panną nie widziałem — odciął się Sasuke.

— Wiesz... — zaczął spokojnym tonem Uzumaki. — To nie ja chcę odbudowywać klan, więc mi się nie spieszy. A z tego, co widzę, to tobie też chyba nie, bo wiem, że sprzedałeś rodowe posiadłości — dodał. — Zrezygnowałeś ze swoich planów czy jak?

Nie odezwał się od razu. Tym razem milczenie nie było jednak tak kłopotliwe, bo za oknem zaczął padać deszcz i jego szum wystarczał za wszystkie dźwięki.

— To nie o to chodzi — mruknął w końcu, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Czuł na sobie pytające spojrzenie Uzumakiego. — Po prostu... nie wiem, czy potrafię.

— Niewiemczypotrafię — powtórzył ironicznie Naruto. — Nie wiem czy potrafię co? Postarać się o godnego dziedzica?

Sasuke podniósł swoją szklankę i pił powoli, aby opóźnić moment odpowiedzi na pytanie. Coś w nim wyraźnie buntowało się przeciwko rozmawianiu o tym z Naruto, ale, z drugiej strony, przecież nie miał nikogo innego. Jeśli jemu nie może tego powiedzieć, to przed kim innym mógłby się otworzyć?

— Nie chcę mieć dzieci.

Naruto chwilę wpatrywał się w rozmówcę. Potem leciutko się uśmiechnął i zaczął coś rysować palcem po brudnym dywanie, koncentrując się na sobie tylko znanym punkcie na nim.

— Pamiętasz, jak dziesięć lat temu Kakashi spytał nas o największe marzenie? — zapytał Uzumaki niespodziewanie. Sasuke zamrugał. Co w ogóle miało znaczyć to nagłe pytanie? Pokiwał jednak głową, a Naruto kontynuował: — Pamiętasz, ja powiedziałem, że chcę być koniecznie hokage i nikim więcej. Żeby wszyscy mnie szanowali. Dzisiaj jestem chuuninem, nawet bardziej z litości niż uznania i w sumie mi to pasuje, a tytułu takiego jak hokage właściwie nie uznaję. Szacunek mam gdzieś. Postanowienia się zmieniają.

Sasuke uniósł brwi.

\- Dobra, ale wciąż nie wiem do czego zmierzasz.

\- Ty wtedy to powiedziałeś, że chcesz w życiu zrobić tylko dwie rzeczy: odbudować klan i kogoś zabić. Pamiętasz? Tego kogoś zabiłeś. Czyli postanowień nie zmieniłeś. Ale mówisz, że nie chcesz dzieci. Więc...?

— To jest bardzo dobre pytanie. — Sasuke zakołysał szklanką i wypił łyk. — Jeśli już jesteśmy dzisiaj tacy szczerzy, to ci powiem dlaczego, chcesz?

— Wiadomo, że chcę. Wino chyba rozwiązuje ci język — zauważył Naruto, mimo wszystko nieco rozbawiony.

Sasuke nie skomentował tego.

— Nie chciałem zabić brata. To znaczy chciałem... ale i nie. Widziałem na własne oczy to, co zrobił z naszą rodziną, więc normalnym jest, że chciałem się zemścić, nie? Ale z drugiej strony ciągle czułem, że cała ta sprawa ma drugie dno... No i miałem rację — dodał ponuro. — Ale zanim mnie dokładnie uświadomiono, było już po ptokach i nic na to nie poradzę. Nie wiem, nazwij to jak chcesz, traumą, uprzedzeniami, ale przez to wszystko... Boję się je mieć. Zawsze się bałem, ale teraz jeszcze bardziej. Byłbym beznadziejnym ojcem. Nie boję się umrzeć, ale wizja śmierci z ręki własnego syna mnie już przeraża.

— Czyli...

— Tak. To, co powiedziałem dziesięć lat temu też jest totalnie nieaktualne.

— Jeśli tak... — zaczął powoli, bardzo poważnym tonem — to jesteśmy do siebie bardziej podobni niż początkowo sądziłem, Sasuke. — Kaszlnął w pięść, jakby powiedział właśnie coś, czego się trochę wstydził. Sasuke od razu nasunęła się ta myśl, bo sam często tak maskował zakłopotanie. — Która godzina? — spytał nagle Naruto, ziewając szeroko.

— Nie wiem. Na pewno jest bardzo późno. Albo bardzo wcześnie. Zależy jak na to patrzeć.

Naruto zachichotał.

— Właściwie to nieważne, jestem niemożliwie zmęczony, wszystko mnie boli i szumi mi we łbie — wyliczył po kolei.

— Masz słabą głowę...?

— Nienawidzę cię, Sasuke Uchiha. Zawsze nienawidziłem i nienawidzić będę.

— Tak, tak, ja też cię lubię.

— Przymknij się już, kretynie. Ja chcę spać, ty rób sobie co chcesz.

Naruto wziął z ziemi prawie opróżnioną butelkę i zajrzał do środka, po czym napił się prosto z niej.

— W takim razie dobranoc — rzucił Sasuke i ziewnął szeroko. — Wracam do siebie.

Naruto otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i spojrzał na Sasuke z góry.

— Możesz zostać — powiedział z lekkim wahaniem. — Ale do pokoju gościnnego cię nie położę, bo go się jeszcze nie dorobiłem.

— Nie — pokręcił głową Sasuke. — Powinienem iść do domu.

Stanął na nogi i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

— Sasuke.

Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi.

— Nie idź.

Sasuke odwrócił się i zmierzył Uzumakiego uważnym spojrzeniem.

— Czemu mam zostać?

— Bo nie chcę być teraz sam — powiedział cicho Naruto, a jego wzrok skierowany był gdzieś w okolice czerwonego wiru na dywanie.

_Boi się?_

— W porządku. Będę obok. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż zaśniesz. — Miał wrażenie, że zabrzmiało to okropnie.

Ale Naruto tylko uśmiechnął się lekko i powlókł się w stronę łóżka. Sasuke obserwował, jak Uzumaki zagrzebuje się w białej pościeli i układa wygodnie. Potem zgasił światło i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami jakieś pół metra od łóżka.

Przez dłuższą chwilę słyszał jedynie równy oddech Naruto i ciężkie krople deszczu uderzające o parapet. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nie cierpi tego dźwięku. Deszcz przypominał mu wszystkie najgorsze chwile. Co do jednej.

— Sasuke? Śpisz?

— Nie.

— A chce ci się spać?

— Nie.

I znowu. Znowu mówił nieprawdę. Jeszcze nie tak dawno czuł tylko fizyczne zmęczenie, ale dzisiaj miał stanowczo zbyt wiele wrażeń jak na jeden dzień i teraz był tak śpiący, że nieświadomie zaczął kiwać się w przód i w tył. Wino, które wypił, jeszcze tylko spotęgowało senność i najchętniej po prostu spałby aż do południa. Następnego dnia.

Za to Naruto sen chyba przeszedł, albo wcześniej tylko udawał, że jest śpiący, bo najwyraźniej zebrało mu się na rozmowę.

— Hej, Sasuke — zaczął — Wiesz, czemu ci o tym wszystkim powiedziałem?

— Bo jesteśmy do siebie podobni?

— To też, ale... — Sasuke nie widział twarzy Naruto, ale był pewien, że pojawiło się na niej zmieszanie. Uzumaki jednak nagle zaśmiał się krótko. — Ech, kto by kiedyś pomyślał, że to ty będziesz mi najbliższą osobą...

— Jestem?

— Mhm. Chociaż dalej nie mogę pojąć, jakim cudem uznałem za przyjaciela kogoś, kto jest takim cholernym egoistą. Ale zgadnij, czego mi najbardziej brakowało, gdy odszedłeś.

— Nawet nie próbuję zgadywać.

— To śmieszne, że dopiero po takich drobiazgach... — Uzumaki zawahał się, jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze. — Najbardziej brakowało mi tego nazywania mnie młotkiem. A ja? — zapytał nagle.

— Co z tobą?

— Coś za coś, tak? Chcę wiedzieć, co ty o mnie myślisz.

Na takie pytanie przygotowany nie był ani trochę.

— No... Hm... Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem tam, przy wodospadach?

— Masz na myśli to, że jestem twoim naj...

— Tak, to — uciął.

Gdzieś za oknem miauknął kot.

— I?

— I... właściwie dalej tak uważam.

Naruto zamilkł na moment.

— No tak. Przynajmniej to ci zostało — stwierdził wreszcie, lekko rozbawionym tonem. — Tobie zawsze było trudno pewne rzeczy nazwać po imieniu.

Teraz ucichł Sasuke, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć.

— Dziwnie dzisiaj mówisz, Naruto... — odezwał się w końcu. — Jakbyś w ogóle nie był tym Uzumakim, którego znałem do tej pory. O ile go znałem — dodał po namyśle.

— I wzajemnie — odparował natychmiast Naruto. — Też już prawie nie przypominasz tego Nie-Przyznaję-Się-Do-Nikogo-Sasuke-Uchiha.

— Sam dzisiaj stwierdziłeś, że wszyscy się zmieniamy. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. — Nie dziw się.

— Temu to się nie dziwię — mruknął Naruto. — Ale wiesz, co mnie naprawdę zastanawia? Jak to jest, że dopiero te złe doświadczenia zbliżają ludzi? Gdyby Itachi nie dostał rozkazu wykończenia twojej rodziny, a mój ojciec był zwykłym ninja i nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak zająć się demonem, to pewnie byśmy nawet nie zwrócili na siebie uwagi, nie?

— Albo gdyby mój ojciec miał inne podejście do Itachiego... a i do mnie pewnie też... Bo rozkazy to już swoją drogą.

Naruto zadumał się.

— To jest straszne, gdy własna rodzina wymaga od ciebie tak wiele, nie? — spytał w końcu.

— No... raczej — przyznał Sasuke z namysłem, czując, jak coraz bardziej kleją mu się oczy. — Czyli... masz żal do ojca?

— Mam — wymamrotał Uzumaki. — Za to, że jeśli już musiał ginąć, to nie zabrał _tego_ ze sobą.

— A... do mnie...?

— Do ciebie?

— No, do mnie... Chociażby za to, że odszedłem do wroga... i nawet się z tobą nie pożegnałem...

— Do ciebie miałem. Za wiele rzeczy, ale teraz już nie mam. I wiesz co? Teraz cholernie się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Ale mam żal do innych. Mam prawo mieć. — Chwila ciszy. — Hej, Sasuke? Sasuke? Śpisz? No ja nie mogę, zasnął na siedząco, idiota! Uch... ale on waży...

Deszcz nie przestawał padać.

Świtało, gdy Sasuke się zbudził. Ptaki na drzewach zaczynały swoje poranne świergoty, a przez otwarte – kto i kiedy je otworzył? – okno wpadało czyste, wilgotne powietrze i pierwsze słoneczne promienie. Skrzywił się, światło padało mu dokładnie na twarz. Nie wiedział, która mogła być godzina, zresztą niewiele go to obchodziło.

_Kiedy zasnąłem?_

Rozejrzał się, mrużąc oczy. Musiał się jednak chwilę zastanowić, dlaczego słyszy świergoczące ptaki, dlaczego czuje w nogach takie paskudne odrętwienie i dlaczego nie jest zagrzebany w swojej pościeli. Ze zdziwieniem skonstatował, że wciąż siedzi na podłodze, ale ramiona ma oparte o łóżko, a jego głowa spoczywa na pościeli. Zaczęła wracać mu pamięć – był w mieszkaniu Naruto, wszedł tu, gdy zobaczył w oknie czerwone światło, a potem razem pili i... a zresztą. Podniósł lekko głowę i zobaczył bladą twarz Uzumakiego, na której błąkał się lekki, bardzo lekki uśmiech.

Sasuke chciał przetrzeć oczy, ale, nieco zaskoczony, stwierdził, że coś blokuje mu rękę. Najwyraźniej Uzumaki zasnął, mocno ściskając jego prawy nadgarstek. Delikatnie wyswobodził rękę z uścisku i wstał na nogi, czując, jak nieprzyjemne odrętwienie na całym ciele powoli ustępuje. Przeciągnął się powoli, ziewnął i spojrzał na Naruto.

Gdy spał, zupełnie nie wyglądał jak... No właśnie. Zgorzkniały, przygnębiony i zniechęcony do życia człowiek. Bardziej przypominał tego wesołego, wierzącego we własną wartość oraz zawsze pełnego nadziei na spełnianie marzeń chłopaka, którym był kiedyś. Gdyby wczorajszej nocy Sasuke nie usłyszał tego wszystkiego na własne uszy, nie uwierzyłby, że Uzumaki aż tak się zmienił. Widział wielu ludzi, którzy pod wpływem jakiegoś wydarzenia stawali się inni, ale Naruto... _Na wielkiego hokage, to takie zmiany są w ogóle możliwe?_

Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na ramieniu Naruto. Bandaż zsunął się i teraz na skórze błyszczał ciemny strup. Nagle Sasuke zdał sobie sprawę, że kształt rany bardzo przypomina symbol Konohy. Może nieco krzywy i niezbyt widzialny przez zaschniętą krew, ale mimo wszystko...

_Czyli jednak zależy ci na wiosce, dupku?_

Chwilę przyglądał się Uzumakiemu jak śpi, tak spokojnie. Sam nie spał tak już od bardzo długiego czasu. Mocny, głęboki sen nie był czymś, czego doświadczał często. Prawdę mówiąc, ostatnio spał tak naprawdę spokojnie, gdy miał siedem lat.

Naruto nie spał tak pewnie nigdy.

_Miałeś pecha. Cholernego pecha, Naruto. Życie to tylko kwestia szczęścia. Dlaczego, do cholery, przyszło nam żyć w ciekawych czasach?_

Mawiają, że czas leczy rany. Szkoda tylko, że nie wszystkie.

19 lipca 2007


End file.
